MystIc Beast
These are the speediest of all demons. Due to their reclusive nature and skill at avoiding detection, this race was considered a myth for centuries and only relatively recently were discovered by Netherworld scientists. Mystic Beasts ride the winds and are capable of using them to their advantage, such as incorporating wind in their attacks and using it to help camouflage themselves; they also use the enormous horn, rumored for its magical and healing properties, as a weapon. Unlike most demons, Mystic Beasts have a strong sense of family and closely protect their young while teaching them how to fend for themselves. Type: Fey (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d10 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Skill Ranks per Level: Bluff (Cha), Slight of hand (Dex), Escape artist (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical Monster weapon) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Stealth (Dex), Climb (Str), Acrobatics(Dex) ' Skill Ranks per Level:' 4+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Alignment: Mystic beasts fight for themselves and their families, however whenever they find a closely knit group of friends they will protect them at all costs. Religion: Mystic beasts often worship Alexander, God of Destruction as well as other wind, lightning, and thunder based creatures. Other Classes: Mystic beasts often get along with nature based classes and specifically enjoy the company of wind mages. Evilty: *Evilty*Assault Charge Whenever you make a charge attack, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to 1/2 of your level. Race: • +4 dexterity, -2 wisdom. •Speed: 40 • Medium size • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth. •''' Automatic Languages:' English, Japanese, and Mystic Beast •'Bonus Languages:' Any '''Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex)' Mystic Beasts are proficient and can only wield Magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Mystic Beast's weapon always appears as a powerful horn that deals 1d8 damage and crits from 19-20 or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Mystic Beast can change into a powerful gauntlet or a sharp sword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Mystic Beast's Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Mystic beast transforms. Mystic Beast Fist Gauntlet Damage: 1d6 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Bludgeoning Weight: 2 lbs. Mystic Beast Sword Scimitar Damage: 1d6 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 18-20 x2 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 4 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Mystic Beasts gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Mystic Beasts also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Mystic Beast Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Mystic Beast's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Mystic Beast must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Mystic Beast's relevant modifier is Dexterity. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Mystic Beasts gain bonuses to Dexterity, Intelligence, and Constitution. Natural armor (Ex) Mystic Beasts gain bonuses to natural armor as indicated on the table above. Element Resistance (Ex) At Mystic beasts are in tune with the wind and gain sonic resistance as indicated on the table above, eventually becoming Sonic Immunity. Damage Reduction (Ex) The Mystic Beast's skin cannot be pierced by anything save for strangely crafted weapons. The Mystic beast gains damage reduction overcome by cold iron as indicated on the table above. Sturdy Frame (Ex) Though Mystic beasts are medium creatures, they are considered large sized for the purposes of riding one as a mount. Sprint (Ex) Mystic Beasts are masters of speed, as such, once per hour they can move at 10x their base land speed when they run. Movement speed bonus (Ex) At levels 3, 7, 11, 15, and 19 the Mystic Beast gains a bonus to it's move speed. Swift concealment (Su) By making the wind bend and blow around them, the Mystic beast can make it's self appear as if it had vanished. A number of times per day equal to 3+your Dexterity modifier, you can make a stealth check as an instant action. Mystic Horn (Ex) At 7th level the Mystic beast gains the ability to utilize it's mystic horn in battle. A number of times per day equal to 3+your dexterity modifier you can use the mystic horn in one of these following ways, all of which are a standard action. Only one can be active at any given time. Your horn is now treated as adamantine. • Healing: Heal a number of hit points equal to 1d8+1 for every level you possess (Max +20). This increases by 1d8 at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. • Magic Weapon: For one round per level, your horn is treated as a +1 weapon. This increases by +1 for every 4 levels you possess. • Speed: For one round per level you gain a +10 bonus to your move speed. This increases by 5 feet for every 4 levels you possess. • Skillful: You gain a +4 bonus on the next skill check you make, this bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels you possess. If a creature takes a Mystic Beast's horn, it has quite a few magical properties. It is worth 4,000 hl and can be used as a material to craft any adamantine weapons. In addition the horn is a one use item that allows you to maximize and empower one spell of 6th level or less that deals Sonic damage. Wind Wall (Su) At 13th level, Mystic beasts are protected by the spirits of the wind and as such they are granted a deflection bonus to their armor class equal to their charisma bonus. Wind Walk (Ex) At 17th level, The Mystic beast becomes a master of the wind and can literally run on air currents. As such it gains a fly speed with Good maneuverability that is the same as his land speed. Fenrir (Su) Mystic beasts whom reach level 20 become embodiments of wind and speed, running along the skies and standing as a powerful beast of nature. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a Feral beast of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Dexterity and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, and darkvision 60 ft. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. Your damage reduction increases by 10, and your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered your alignment for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Your base land speed is increased by 20 feet and you are constantly under the effects of a Fickle wind While in this form you are ALWAYS considered to be charging. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. Mystic Beast Techniques 1st—'''Wind, Message, alter winds, feather fall, shocking grasp '''2nd— elemental speech, elemental touch, glide, gust of wind, levitate, resist energy, whispering wind, wind wall, **Charging Horns 3rd— cloak of winds, elemental aura, gaseous form, lightning bolt, protection from energy, Mega Wind **Death Fang, **Lunatic Garm (MC), **Wheelie Blades (MC) 4th— ball lightning, detonate, elemental body I, river of wind, shout, air walk, **Wild Rush 5th—'''Giga Wind, elemental body III, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, suffocation, **Splicer Storm '''6th— chain lightning, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, **Animal Story 7th—'Omega Wind, control weather, elemental body IV, fly, mass, planar adaptation, mass, **Phantom Murderer, **Wolfie Zoo (MC) '''8th—'whirlwind, planar binding, greater, shout, greater, stormbolts, **Moonlight Raid, **Wolf Children (MC) '9th—'Peta Wind, gate, suffocation mass, winds of vengeance, **Thousand Wolves = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Mystic Beast Reincarnation